


¿Puedes sentirlo?

by ZeitaMach



Category: Kyuwook - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: KyuWook - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeitaMach/pseuds/ZeitaMach
Summary: Kyuhyun era como cualquier otro chico de su edad con una ligera adicción a los videojuegos,  nunca necesitó de alguien para ser feliz, ya que por supuesto estaban sus preciados juegos.No socializaba con muchas personas, tan solo con los necesarios como Siwon el presidente de la clase o Henry el que llegó del extranjero y eso seguiría así de no ser por un pequeño y castaño detalle.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 2





	¿Puedes sentirlo?

** _Gracias a ti soy feliz..._ **

Kyuhyun era como cualquier otro chico de su edad con una ligera adicción a los videojuegos, o por lo menos eso era lo que él solía decir a sus padres los fines de semana, dado que éstos tenían que trabajar entre semana.

Dada la vida que llevaba realmente nunca necesitó de alguien para ser feliz, ya que por supuesto estaban sus preciados juegos, la situación en la escuela no era muy diferente a lo normal para un chico de segundo grado de secundaria. Tanto chicas como chicos lo admiraban por sus altas notas en todas las materias siendo el mejor de su clase.

No socializaba con muchas personas, tan solo con los necesarios como Siwon el presidente de la clase o Henry el que llegó del extranjero y le regaló diversos juegos de los cuales no tenía idea, no es que fuera asocial simplemente no quería necesitar de alguien por miedo a que se fueran de su lado.

Pero la vida da giros inesperados ¿cierto? o es simplemente que el destino decidió que era la hora de comenzar a vivir de verdad, ¿Qué clase de ente debía ser "el destino" para comenzar a alterar la vida de Kyuhyun?, ¿Cuál sería la razón para poner su vida de cabeza, por qué no solo alterar la vida de Kyuhyun sino que también la de un pequeño ángel que buscaba la forma de ayudar a las personas sin causarles un problema mayor?.

Lejos del páramo terrestre un ser con unos destacables y hermosos hoyuelos sonreía para si mismo siendo observado por otro corpulento el cual no necesitaba preguntar pues ya sabía lo que se traía en manos; molestar la vida de los humanos para su diversión.

Otro día de escuela había llegado y como todo alumno destacable era el primero en llegar a clases, su andar era tranquilo y dado que era de madrugada no había casi nada de gente cerca, iba tan inmerso en su mundo que no notó que la luz del semáforo había cambiado, cuando un camión estuvo a centímetros de él sintió un leve tirón desde su espalda sin embargo no vió a nadie tras de sí, pronto miró hacía la avenida y notó algo realmente extraño, no había ningún camión cerca la calle estaba tan desolada, no podía explicar que fue lo que pasó, pero no podía detenerse debía ser el primero en llegar.

Una vez en la escuela le pareció ver a un joven castaño, tenía el rostro más tierno que había visto jamás en su vida, de pronto le surgieron tantas ganas de ir y abrazarlo pero en un rápido pestañeo aquel joven ya no se encontraba ahí por lo que decidió ir inmediatamente hasta su salón.

Las clases continuaron tranquilas, todo iba marchando bien hasta que se dió la salida de la institución, caminaba tranquilo cuando un chico se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Kyuhyun trató de seguirlo pero un carro paso justo frente a él impidiendo su cometido, para cuando el carro había pasado aunque joven ya no se encontraba durante su campo de visión.

Tan pronto llegó a casa revisó el refrigerador, tenía tanta hambre, pasó más de dos horas intentando encontrar a aquel chico sin resultados satisfactorios, su madre le dejó una nota donde le decía que había dejado la comida en la nevera, rápidamente la calentó y se dispuso a ir a la sala, tan enfrascado estaba en su mente que no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos lo miraba desde la ventana.

De pronto Kyuhyun se sintió observado, cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que un chico estaba a un costado suyo observándolo de la manera más rara a su parecer, quiso gritar pero se dió cuenta que era aquel chico de cara tierna que había visto por la mañana en su escuela, pronto acercó su mano al rostro ajeno y estando tan cerca de tocarlo, se desmayó.

Los días pasaron y para Kyuhyun ya todo era una rutina, levantarse, arreglarse para el colegio, pasar por la misma calle, observar a aquel chico en el mismo sitio de aquella mañana, tener clases normales, regresar a casa, comer y desmayarse justo cuando va a tocar el rostro de aquel chico, en un inicio comenzó a pensar que estaba volviéndose loco, pero se fue acostumbrando al hecho de que esa era su actual rutina.

Varios meses después ya no sólo lo veía en dos ocasiones, sino que ahora lo veía a todas horas justo a su lado, el creía que era el único en verlo pero entro como alumno transferido a su clase, fue ahí que supo su nombre: Kim Ryeowook, lentamente en su mente se le fueron ocurriendo todo tipo de sobrenombres y a pesar de que Ryeowook solo se dedicaba a mirarlo no se hablaban, ni siquiera un saludo o un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Pese a que lo último que recordara del día anterior fuese que solo comía y al intentar tocar a Ryeowook caía en un largo sueño, no se explicaba como era que siempre entregaba todas sus tareas si no recordaba haberlas realizado.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo logró darse cuenta que todos hablaban con él, tenía la sonrisa más bella, la ideal para ese pequeño rostro suyo. Todo seguía igual dentro de los límites hasta que un día como un chico lo tocaba por el hombro, fue ahí que se desconcertó al ver que ese chico no desmayaba, aquel chico logró tocarlo, un calor comenzó a subir por su cuerpo, se había molestado por ese acto, estaba a punto de levantarse pero fue detenido por su mirada, al ver sus ojos se tranquilizó al instante haciendo que se sintiera en paz y relajado.

Kyuhyun se preguntaba por qué era el único que no podía poner siquiera un suave roce sobre él, todos a su alrededor lo hacían pero porque él simplemente no podía, era tan estresante.

Meses más pasaron, y cada vez se sentía más frustrado, lo único que lo tranquilizaba era el hecho de que Ryeowook estaba con el hasta que caía inconsciente, justo el día que florecieron los cerezos vió a lo lejos como alguien intentaba besar a su pequeño, la sangre de Kyuhyun poco a poco comenzó a hervir, llegó hasta donde estaban y de un tirón apartó a ese tipo.

Un sonoro grito se escuchó por todo el parque, las palabras llenas de enojo por parte de Kyuhyun diciéndole a aquel tipo que dejara a su _Wookie,_ inmediatamente después de ese grito se giró hacía Ryeowook y de un momento a otro tomo sus labios sin permiso de la manera más delicada posible, cuando por fin el beso había terminado abrazó a su pequeño.

Kyuhyun recibió un abrazo de aquel joven y suavemente escuchó de sus labios las palabras más hermosas provenientes de la voz más suave que pudo haber escuchado

_ ¿Puedes sentirme?...¿Puedes sentir mi loco corazón que te busca?... ¿Puedes sentirlo? _

Lo único que atinó a hacer Kyuhyun fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y buscar su calor, al fin podía tocarlo, al fin podía sentirlo, al fin sentía que era plenamente feliz.


End file.
